The Physics Section is continuing studies of the radiation characteristics of the Scanditronix MM-22 medical Microtron. Current research is centered around our Intraoperative Radiotherapy Program (IORT) and concerns the dosimetry of special IORT applicators. Associated with this is a study of the effects of using asymmetric electron collimation on the dose distributions of these applicators. A new color camera television system for viewing the intraoperative portal is under development. This system will employ a permanent mirror of aluminized Mylar instead of the current retractable glass mirror. This should allow remote viewing of the radiation portal during treatment.